Wimbledon e Tsuretette
by TinkByun
Summary: Suatu saat dengan sangat detail, Ajari aku tenis ya?


**Author**

TinkByun

 **Tittle**

Wimbledon He Tsurettete

 **Cast**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Rating**

T

 **Genre**

Romance, fluff

 **Length**

Oneshoot

 **Note**

Tinkbyun kembali setelah beberapa tahun menghilang, kali ini aku kasih sebuah Songfic dari JKT48 hahaha. Lagu-lagu nya yang unik bikin aku greget mau jadiin songfic, dan akhirnya lahirlah Songfic pertamaku ini.

Selamat membaca ya, jangan lupa review nya

 **Warning**

YAOI/BxB/Gay

 **Summary**

Suatu saat dengan saat Detail, Ajari aku Tennis ya?

 **Happy Reading !**

 _Didekat pintu kereta menuju sekolah, pada jam yang sama, sering bertemu kamu_

Waktu pada Arloji ku menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Saat ini aku berada di dalam kereta yang penuh sesak orang-orang yang akan pergi ke tempat kerja. Dan seperti biasa aku berdiri berdesakan sambil memeluk tas sekolahku yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari hariku setiap pagi. Jarak sekolah yang cukup jauh dari rumahku membuatku harus berangkat lebih pagi agar tidak terlambat, karna itu pula aku tidak pernah sempat untuk sarapan dirumah bersama ibu dan ayah. Sambil bersandar pada tiang kereta, aku membuka bungkus roti lalu memakan nya.

 _Memakai seragam dengan kerah di angkat, yang selalu turun satu stasiun sebelumku_

Kereta berhenti di satu stasiun setelah stasiun kereta yang aku naiki, pintu terbuka dan orang orang diluar menunggu penumpang yang akan turun, barulah kemudian mereka naik. Aku hanya diam bersandar pada tempatku memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk bergeser mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berdiri. Pintu kereta mulai tertutup dan kereta mulai kembali berjalan.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari seseorang yang satu tahun belakangan ini selalu menaiki kereta yang sama denganku, entah itu saat pergi kesekolah ataupun saat pulang sekolah. Dan, itu dia! Seorang laki laki berambut coklat ikal dengan poni bermodel koma yang seragamnya terlihat sedikit urakan sedang menunduk memainkan handphone sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone nya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, mengingat bahwa setiap pagi ia akan sibuk dengan handphone dan earphone nya saat di dalam kereta dan pulang dengan raket tennis yang berada di pundaknya. Ya, dia seorang atlet tennis disekolahku. Tubuhnya tinggi, wajahnya yang tampan, dan kulitnya yang sedikit kecokelatan menambah nilai plus. Ia terlihat sempurna, namun angkuh secara bersamaan.

 _dirimu selalu membawa raket tennis dipundakmu, wajah yang cokelat itu pasti hadiah dari matahari_

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat kereta yang kunaiki telah berhenti di stasiun tujuanku. Kulihat ke sekeliling mencari lelaki itu namun ia sudah menghilang.

"Hfft" aku menarik nafas lalu membuangnya. Selalu seperti itu, ia akan langsung menghilang setelah turun dari kereta. Aku pun berjalan gontai menuju sekolah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari stasiun.

Hari ini lelaki itu mempunyai jadwal latihan tennis untuk wimbledon dua bulan lagi. Dan seperti biasa aku akan duduk menunggunya di kursi penonton sambil berpura pura membaca buku dan akan pulang setelah ia selesai latihan agar dapat menaiki kereta yang sama dengannya. Dengan tersenyum aku pun berlari memasuki sekolah, merasa sangat bersemangat untuk melihatnya berlatih tennis saat pulang nanti.

 _Fre, fre, fre, hey ayo semangat! Cintaku yang pertama.._

 _Fre, fre, fre berteriak di dalam hati_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, semua murid segera kembali ke tempatnya masing masing. Dan tidak lama kemudian , guru bahasa inggris ku memasuki kelas. Entah kenapa hari ini rasanya aku sangat malas memperhatikan yang sedang memberikan penjelasan di depan kelas. Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku keluar jendela, tepat menuju ke Lapangan Tennis yang terlihat seorang laki laki dan pelatih- tunggu, itu dia! Si atlet tennis tampanku, sial aku tidak tau nama nya. sepertinya aku harus cepat cepat mencari tau informasi tentangnya, yah setidaknya untuk mengetahui namanya. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada orang lain, apalagi untuk bertanya padanya langsung. Menatap nya dari jauh saja aku sudah merasakan wajahku panas.

Hah.. Memikirkannya saja membuat jantungku berdegup kencang dan tanpa sadar membuat senyuman tipis diwajahku.

Disana terlihat bahwa ia sedang sangat semangat berlatih melawan pelatihnya. Biasanya ia akan latihan pada jam pulang sekolah, tapi mungkin ia sekarang hanya akan disibukkan dengan Wimbledon nanti.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Ayo semangat tampan! Keluarkan service ace mu yang keren it-

"Ya Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendapatiku melamun dan tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya.

"Apa lapangan itu lebih menarik dari penjelasan ku tuan Byun?"

'Ya , atlet tampan itu lebih menarik daripada penjelasanmu'

"A-aniya , s-saya.."

"sekarang keluar dan berlari di lapangan yang sedari tadi menarik perhatianmu!"

Aku membulatkan mataku lalu melihat keluar jendela. Ia masih disana, sedang berlatih sendiri tanpa ditemani pelatihnya. Akupun tersenyum lebar, membuat dan teman teman sekelasku menatapku kebingungan.

"Baik !"

Akupun segera berlari keluar kelas menuju lapangan tennis, tak lupa memberi salam pada yang sedang keheranan dengan tingkahku.

 _Namamu pun aku tidak tahu, dirimu suatu saat nanti ajak aku pergi menuju ke Wimbledon_

Sesampainya dilapangan, aku melihatnya sedang duduk dikursi penonton dan meminum airnya. Sial, tadi aku bersemangat sekali dihukum tapi kenapa sekarang rasanya sangat malu untuk berlari didepannya. Kalau kabur, pasti akan melihatnya dari kelas, hfft.

Akhirnya dengan rasa malu, akupun berlari mengelilingi lapangan sambil sesekali meliriknya yang sedang memperhatikanku. Tunggu, apa? Memperhatikanku? Tidak tidak, baekhyun kau tidak boleh terlalu percaya diri seperti itu! Mungkin ia hanya-

BRUKK!

"Akkkhh!"

Ah sial ini sakit sekali! Aku tidak melihat tiang Net ini berada di depanku. Ah malu dan sakit sekali. Aku menepuk celana ku untuk membersihkan debu, sampai tiba tiba ada sepasang sepatu berdiri didepanku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat atlet tampan idamanku berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah datarnya.

"berhati hatilah lain kali dan jangan melirikku terus, nanti kau naksir"

Ia menepuk kepalaku, lalu berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku. Dan aku hanya bisa berdiam diri, mencerna apa yang terjadi barusan.

 _Di siaran langsung tennis di televisi, aku membayangkan kamu dimasa depan_

Sudah 10 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi namun aku masih terdiam didalam kelas sambil melihat kearah lapangan tennis, memperhatikan atlet tampan yang sedang berlatih itu dari dalam kelasku. Karena kejadian tadi pagi menabrak tiang Net dihadapan nya membuatku malu untukbertemu dengannya lagi. Dan sekarag sudah pukul 15.20 menit, sepertinya untuk hari ini aku akan langsung pulang saja kerumah.

Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sekolah tanpa menunggunya selesai berlatih hari ini.

 _Banyak sekali penonton yang melihatmu, dilapangan tengah service ace lah yang menentukan_

Kereta yang kunaiki untuk membawaku pulang terlihat lenggang hari ini, tentu saja karna ini belum jam orang orang pulang bekerja. Biasanya aku akan menunggunya sampai jam 5 sore dan menaiki kereta yang penuh, tetapi hari ini aku merasa malu sekali untuk bertemu dengan nya. Jadilah aku pulang terlebih dulu tanpa menunggunya.

Aku duduk bersandar pada kursi kereta dan menutup mataku, mencoba untuk tidur sebentar karna tubuhku merasa lelah. Keadaan kereta yang sepi membuatku tertidur pulas sampai aku merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikanku. aku pun membuka mataku dan mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatanku.

"hey, tumben tidak menungguku"

Saat aku tersadar, aku segera menegakkan tubuhku dan menegang. Dia, si atlet tampan berada disampingku.

"K-kau…"

"kenapa? Tatapanmu seperti melihat setan saja"

"K-kenapa berada d-di sini?"

"Ya ingin pulang, memangnya kenapa? Biasanya juga kau melihatku kan"

"b-bukankah kau a-ada jadwal latihan t-tenis?"

"waah, sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentangku"

Aku membulatkan mataku sembari menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Ini sama saja aku mengaku bahwa aku sering memperhatikan nya. Ia terkekeh melihatku panik.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Biasanya kau menungguku latihan tennis dan pulang menaiki kereta yang sama denganku. Oh ya, hari ini aku izin untuk tidak berlatih karna aku melihat di kursi penonton tidak ada kau"

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Apa dia baru saja mengaku bahwa dia menungguku berada di kursi penonton untuk menunggu nya? Mengapa rasanya seperti ada kupu kupu berterbangan di dalam perutku. Perkataannya membuatku sedikit berharap.

"Hey baekhyun, kau sakit ya? Kenapa diam saja?"

D-dia bahkan tau namaku! Sial wajahku memanas sekarang

"hey, hey kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Santai saja tidak usah grogi begitu" lanjutnya dengan seringaian idiot yang baru kali ini kulihat.

Ya tuhaaaan, rasanya aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku ke laut!

 _Aku di pojokan penonton hanya bisa menahan nafas_

 _Sedang mendukung dirimu, kemudian berdoa pada tuhan_

"Baekhyun, kenapa sih kau diam saja?"

"T-tidak apa apa"

"hffttt, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa tidak menungguku berlatih tennis seperti biasa?" ia berujar sembari memainkan raket tennis yang ia pegang, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Ternyata orang sekeren dia bisa bertingkah kekanakkan juga, tapi aku menyukai nya.

"aku tidak pernah m-menunggumu" ia menoleh padaku dengan cepat dengan seringaian menyebalkan miliknya.

"Dasar pembohong, kau kira aku tidak tahu apa" sial, kenapa ia jadi terlihat sangat menyebslkan sekali.

"ah! Kemarikan ponselmu. Aku akan mencatat nomorku"

Lagi lagi mataku membola, kenapa perkataannya selalu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang sih. Tapi dengan gemetar aku memberikan ponselku. Dengan cepat, ia mengetik nomornya dan mengembalikan ponselku. Tiba tiba ia berdiri dihadapanku sambil berpegangan pada tiang di sebelahku.

"aku turun duluan yah, baekhyun. Jangan lupa untuk menelponku nanti malam ya! Sampai jumpa!"

Ia mengusak rambutku lalu turun pada stasiun yang biasa nya. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang sudah menghilang dikeramaian stasiun. Saat kulihat ponsel, disana tertera sebuah kontak bernama-

"Chanyeol tampan?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya aku mengetahui nama nya, bahkan dari orang itu sendiri.

'Chanyeol..'

Menyebut namamu membuat hatiku menghangat…

 _Fre, fre, fre kabulkan lah mimpiku, orang yang ku kagumi_

 _Fre, fre, fre pelan pelanku mendukungmu_

Malam ini langit terlihat dipenuhi bintang, membuatku betah berdiri di balkon kamarku sambil memegang ponselku. Sudah 15 menit aku berdiri disini untuk menimbang apakah aku harus menelepon chanyeol.

"telepon tidak ya" gumamku

Akhirnya dengan mantap aku menekan nomornya untuk menelepon nya. Hfftt sudah terhubung, kenapa perutku jadi mulas begini mendengar nada yang menandakan bahwa telepon tersambung.

"halo?" ucapnya disebrang sana.

"halooo? Ah ini pasti baekhyun"

ia menebak dengan benar. Sampai sekarang aku bingung bagaimana ia bisa tahu namaku.

"ya kau benar"

"akhirnya kau meneleponku. Baru saja aku akan menyesal kenapa tidak aku saja yang menyimpan nomormu di ponselku. Tapi ternyata kau menelepon juga akhirnya, hehe"

Ia menungguku?

"Hey baekhyun, kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang melihat bintang, kalau kau?"

"pantas saja, itu pasti kau kan yang berada disana. Aku juga sedang memperhatikanmu omong omong"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku, bingung dengan perkataan nya yang tidak beraturan.

"maksudmu?"

"itu, yang diatas sana, bintang yang paling terang. Itu dirimu kan?"

Blushhh!

Dia pintar sekali merayu, dan aku mudah sekali tersipu oleh ucapan nya.

"c-chanyeol bisa saja.."

Kudengar ia tertawa kecil disana

"serius lho baekhyun, kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada bintang itu"

"t-tidak"

"sudah jangan merendah begitu. Oh ya, apa kau boleh keluar malam? Kupikir ini belum terlalu malam untuk menikmati jjajangmyeon. Tenang saja aku tau tempat jjajangmyeon yang murah dan aku akan membayarnya untukmu kok"

Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Wajahku memanas. Kenapa kupu kupu itu senang sekali berterbangan dalam perutku.

"B-boleh.. Tapi, b-bukankah rumahmu jauh?

"Sudah katakan saja alamat rumahmu dan aku akan sampai disana dalam 15 menit"

Akupun memberikan alamat rumahku padanya tanpa bisa mengelak lagi

"Baiklah aku akan sampai disana 15 menit lagi. Sampai jumpa baekhyunie"

Lagi lagi, wajahku memerah karena panggilan nya padaku yang terdengar manis.

Setelah memastikan bahwa sambungan telepon terputus, akupun kembali masuk kekamar dan mencari pakaian yang terlihat bagus untuk kencan -oh tidak apa apa kan aku menyebutnya berkencan?- bersama chanyeol. Akhirnya akupun memilih kemeja kotak kotak dengan dalaman kaus putih polos dan celana jeans sedikit diatas lutut untuk kupakai. Tak lupa aku menyisir rambutku agar terlihat rapih didepan chanyeol.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Baekhyunie? Cepat, temanmu menunggu dibawah"

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar eomma memanggilku memberi tahu bahwa chanyeol sudah menunggu dibawah. Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berlari ke lantai bawah. Disana terlihat chanyeol, si atlet tennis sekolah yang tampan sedang mengobrol dengan eomma. Chanyeol terlihat tampan dengan sweater biru langitnya dan celana jeans panjangnya. Akupun berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

"Ah itu dia baekhyunie" ujar eomma saat melihatku menghampiri mereka.

"kau ini kenapa tidak pernah memberitahu eomma kalau punya teman setampan ini"

Aku hanya meringis malu mendengar perkataan eomma, chanyeol pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"eomma bisa saja"

Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Chanyeol memanggil eomma ku dengan sebutan eomma?

"sudah sana cepat jalan, nanti keburu malam lho"

"baik eomma, aku akan memulangkan baekhyun jam 10 tepat nanti"

Mengapa chanyeol jadi terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang sedang meminta izin pada calon mertua nya untuk mengajak anak gadisnya berkencan?

"bagus, tapi mau sampai pagi juga tidak apa apa kok hahaha"

Eomma dan chanyeol tertawa, dan aku hanya memutar mataku.

"eomma.."

"ya, ya, sudah sana jalan"

Setelah memberi salam pada eomma, aku dan chanyeol berjalan keluar rumah. Kulihat didepan pagar ada sebuah motor terparkir rapih. Jadi, chanyeol naik motor? Lalu kenapa saat sekolah ia menaiki kereta?

"kenapa kau memakai celana pendek? Untung aku membawa jaket di dalam jok motorku. Sini pakai jaketku untuk menutupi kakimu"

Chanyeol membuka jok motor dan mengambil jaketnya kemudian mengikatkan jaket itu pada pinggangku dan sedikit menutupi kakiku.

"terima kasih chanyeol" aku tersenyum dan dibalas dengan usapan lembut pada kepalaku.

"sini aku pakaikan helmnya"

Chanyeol memakaikan helm padaku dengan jarak yang dekat hingga nafas hangat nya menerpa wajahku. Kulihat ia tersenyum padaku lalu menepuk pelan helmku. Kemudian ia menaiki motor besarnya.

"ayo naik" ujarnya sembari menoleh kearahku. Akupun mengangguk lalu menumpukan kedua tanganku pada bahunya yang tegap untuk menaiki motornya.

"Sudah siap?"

"siap captain!"

"berpegangan pada pinggangku, tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau memelukku hahaha"

"Ya! Chanyeol!"

 _Aku punya teman sepertimu kusadari di dalam kereta_

 _Aku akan mengejarmu sampai Wimbledon_

"Baekhyunie?"

Aku menghentikan kunyahan ku saat chanyeol memanggilku. ia sedang menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan diatas meja sambil memperhatikanku. Ia membawaku pergi untuk makan jjajangmyeon di pedagang kaki lima dipinggir jalan yang terlihat sedikit ramai. Mungkin benar kata chanyeol bahwa jjajangmyeon disini enak. Kulihat Jjajangmyeon miliknya sudah habis, bahkan 2 mangkuk padahal aku saja belum habis setengahnya. Entah kenapa berada di dekatnya perutku selalu mulas dan kenyang.

"Kenapa?" jawabku, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"aku masih bingung kenapa kau menungguku saat aku latihan tennis"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, haruskah aku mengaku bahwa aku menunggunya karena aku menyukainya?

Akupun masih terdiam saat mendengar suara nyanyian dari sekelompok pemusik jalanan yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dengan iringan alat musik yang indah.

"baekhyunie"

Saat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, chanyeol berada di sampingku dengan gitar yang sudah siap ia mainkan. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Darimana kau dapatkan gitar itu chanyeol?"

"dari pemusik jalanan itu, aku meminjamnya. Habis kau melamun" jawabnya sembari menyetel senar gitar agar terdengar pas saat dimainkan.

"Aku baru tau kau bisa main gitar" ucapku.

"kau bisa bernyanyi? Aku akan mengiringi nya"

"eum, baiklah.."

 **'gateun nara e tae eonaseogateun eoneoro mareul haeseo**

 **Cham haengun iya,cham dahaeng iyasesange dangyeonhan geon eobseo**

 **gwaenchanheun oseul ibeotdeon nalgeureohge neoreul mannatdeon geon Lucky**

 **na chag hage saraseo geurae**

 **neoui ireumeul bureugo neoui soneul jabado doeneun na**

 **buseo jineun haet sareun naman bichuna**

 **na ireohge haengbog haedo dwae?**

 **Naui ireumeul bureugo naui eokkaee gidae oneun neo**

 **jeo haneurui haet sareun neoman bichuna**

 **neo geureohge nunbushyeodo dwae?**

 **So lucky, my love**

 **So lucky to have you, so lucky to be your love.. I am.'**

 **-exo, Lucky-**

"suaramu indah sekali" ujarnya sambil menatap mataku dan tersenyum, membuatku tersipu lalu menunduk. Tiba tiba chanyeol mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengelus lembut pipi ku, membuatku tersentak lalu menatap mata nya yang juga sedang menatap mataku.

"Baekhyun, apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?" Aku terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Kulihat ia tersenyum.

"aku menyukaimu"

"sudah lama sekali, dua tahun yang lalu saat masa orientasi siswa. Kau berteriak pada senior karna memberikanmu pita berwarna pink untuk perempuan. Padahal seharusnya untuk laki laki berwarna biru" chanyeol tertawa kecil membuatku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku mengingat hal itu. Hah, dasar senior menyebalkan. Memangnya wajahku seperti perempuan apa?

"aku melihatnya, kau sangat lucu saat dihukum karna berteriak pada senior. Dan dari sana aku mulai menyukaimu. Mencari tahu namamu. Aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mendekatimu. Baru kali ini dan mungkin terlalu cepat. Tapi sekitar satu tahun lalu aku melihatmu menaiki kereta yang sama denganku dan melihatmu menungguku saat latihan, awalnya aku senang karena selalu saja kebetulan bertemu denganmu saat pulang. Tapi akhirnya aku tau bahwa kau juga menungguku"

chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap pipiku. Dengan gemetar aku memegang tangannya yang berada di pipiku lalu mengusapnya.

"A-aku juga m-menyukaimu, C-chanyeol"

Dengan cepat chanyeol memeluk tubuhku erat, mengabaikan orang orang yang sedang memperhatikan kami.

 _Suatu saat dengan sangat detail, ajari aku tenis ya?_

"Jadi, sekarang kita pacaran?" ujar chanyeol sambil sedikit kencang karena ia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"apa? Pacaran? Siapa yang bilang begitu, menembakku saja belum. Kau kan hanya bilang menyukaiku saja"

"tapi kan kau jua menyukaiku jadi untuk apa aku harus menembakmu. kalau sudah sama sama suka langsung saja pacaran" balasnya lagi sambil tertawa. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku lalu memukul bahunya.

Dasar tidak peka!

 _Kau yang hanya milikku saja, private lesson yang selalu ku damba_

Tidak terasa sudah 2 bulan berlalu semenjak chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padaku saat kami pergi berdua untuk makan jjajangmyeon. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi kami sudah memendam perasaan satu sama lain dengan waktu yang sangat lama. Kami juga masih belum berpacaran sampai saat ini.

Selama 2 bulan ini, aku dan chanyeol semakin dekat. Seperti berangkat bersama dengan sebuah kebetulan seperti yang biasa terjadi sebelum kami saling mengenal. Pulang bersama dengan aku yang menunggunya latihan tennis. Tidak ada yang berubah, hanya kedekatan kami yang berubah menjadi dekat dan kami juga sering pergi ke kantin bersama dan kemudian chanyeol akan bertingkah sok romantis untuk menyuapiku atau mengelap sisa makanan di sudut bibirku yang membuat semua fans nya iri padaku.

Kini aku berada di kursi penonton di sebuah stadion untuk melihat chanyeol memenangkan turnamen tennis ini. Aku yakin ia akan menang karena ia sudah berlatih dengan sangat keras.

Di tengah lapangan terlihat chanyeol yang sedang berjuang untuk mencetak score 2 kali berturut turut agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan karna saat ini score yang tercetak adalah 5-5 yang berarti seri.

Kulihat chanyeol agak sedikit tidak bersemangat saat sedang break dan meminum air nya sambil mendengarkan arahan pelatihnya. aku harus lebih menyemangatinya agar ia menang!

"Chanyeol!"

Ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangan nya padaku sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Semangat! Hanya tinggal 2 score lagi dan kau akan menang!" teriakku tanpa memperdulikan penonton lain yang melihatku. Dan disana chanyeol menganggukkan kepala nya sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Permainan pun kembali dimulai, dan chanyeol terlihat mengayun ayunkan raketnya, tanda bahwa ia sangat bersemangat.

Sang lawan melakukan service smash yang dibalas pula dengan pukulan keras dari chanyeol yang membuat bola mendarat di dalam garis. Berhasil! Ia mencetak score!

"Chanyeol! Kau pasti menang!" Teriak ku dengan sangat semangat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bersiap memberikan service pada lawannya. Dan dengan cepat sang lawan membalas pukulan chanyeol. Balas membalas pukulan itu terjadi beberapa kali hingga sang lawan akhirnya mengeluarkan smash nya dan…

"Out!"

Disana aku melihat chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah yang sedang melihat kearahku. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk memberinya pelukan dan tanpa sadar, mataku sedikit menitikkan air mata.

"kau berhasil, Chanyeol.."

 _Fre, fre, fre hey ayo semangat cintaku yang pertama_

 _Fre, fre, fre berteriak di dalam hati_

 _Nama mu pun aku tidak tahu_

 _Dirimu suatu saat nanti_

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, kedua orang tuaku, pelatih, guru dan teman teman, juga seseorang yang special untukku karna sudah mendukungku dan memberiku semangat"

Aku tersenyum bangga dan juga tersipu karna chanyeol didepan sana memberikan pidato kemenangan nya dihadapan semua warga sekolah, dan bodohnya ia mengatakan 'orang yang special' sambil melirik padaku.

"aku tidak bisa apa apa tanpa kalian. Aku senang karna bisa memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berguna bagi sekolah ini. Dan sebelum aku mengakhiri pidato ini, aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada seseorang yang special untukku"

Semua orang berbisik bisik dan bertanya tanya siapa orang yang special itu. Dengan gugup dan jantung yang berdegup kencang aku melihat chanyeol ke bawah panggung untuk mengambil bunga dan kembali naik keatas panggung.

"ini untuk seseorang yang aku cintai selama lebih dari dua tahun ini, mungkin kami dekat baru beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa hati kami sudah terpaut satu sama lain sejak lama sekali"

Di aula itu terdengar cuitan dan godaan untuk chanyeol yang mengeluarkan gombalan seperti itu. Akupun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

"Byun baekhyun"

Aku tersentak dan refleks mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"byun baekhyun, kemarilah"

Semua orang melihat kearahku dengan tatapan menggoda, teman disebelahku pun mendorong dorong bahuku untuk segera naik keatas panggung itu.

Dengan malu, aku berjalan naik keatas panggung dengan wajah panas dan semerah kepiting rebus.

"byun baekhyun, jangan tutupi wajahmu. Nanti mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau park chanyeol mempunyai kekasih yang sangat cantik"

Sial, apa park chanyeol ini sudah kehilangan malu nya?!

"Hahaha, baiklah kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Byun baekhyun, aku mencintaimu. Menyukaimu. Apa kau bersedia menerimaku untuk menjaga dan mengisi hari hari mu?"

"waaaaah manis sekali!"

"aku iri!"

"mereka cocok sekali!"

Pandanganku mengabur karna air mata yang ingin mendesak keluar. Dengan cepat kuambil bunga yang chanyeol berikan lalu memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya. Merasakan bahwa tangan besarnya mengelus rambutku dan mencium keningku dihadapan semua orang yang terlihat iri karna perlakuan chanyeol yang tidak tahu malu tapi tetap manis.

Dan mulai saat ini, chanyeol resmi jadi milikku.

"aku mencintaimu, byun baekhyun"

"aku juga mencintaimu, chanyeol"

 _Ajak aku pergi menuju ke Wimbledon_

 _Na na na na na, na na na na_

 _Na na na na na, na na na na na_

END

 _ **Wimbledon : turnamen tennis**_

Author's Note :

Alhamdulilah akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan ff aneh ini dalam waktu 4 hari hahaha. Mohon maaf kalau ada banyak typo karna aku ngetiknya di hp. Maaf juga kalau alurnya aneh dan terlalu cepat, kritik dan saran kalian sangat bermanfaat buat aku jadi tolong review nya yaa.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian ada yg pernah baca ini di akun nya cussonsbaekby sunbaenim (atau mungkin belom?) Karna ini kmrn aku kirim untuk ikut kontes tp kalah huhu.

Aku terinspirasi dari lagu nya JKT48 yaitu wimbledon he tsurettete ( ajak aku pergi menuju ke wimbledon ). Aku suka banget lagu ini karna ceria, liriknya yang sedikit gak beraturan tapi unik dan punya alur (rata rata semua lagu jkt48 memang begitu ) dan akhirnya akupun kepikiran untuk bikin ff dari lagu ini dengan cast otp tercintaku yaitu mamih papih chanbaek.

Semoga kalian suka ya, mohon review nyaaa. Terima kasihhh!


End file.
